


Bad Word

by Valie (BatchSan)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/F, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-04
Updated: 2001-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Valie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka promises not to curse around little Hotaru anymore, but sometimes you slip up and sometimes little ears hear you... Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this FOREVER ago (RE: When I was 15 - I'm 24 now), but I still think it's one of my better works from the time and since people still read it/fave it on FF.net, I thought it wouldn't hurt to archive it here. ^-^
> 
> 'Kuso' means 'shit' in Japanese (or at least, that's what I learned a long time ago).

"Kuso!" Haruka shouted as she looked at the newspaper.

"What happen?" Michiru asked.

"One of my sponsers went out of business."

"Is that all?"

Hesistating. "Yes...?"

Michiru sighed and shook her head, sometimes she wondered why Haruka liked to make a big fuss over nothing. She looked over at Hotaru who was drawing a picture.

"Haruka, I don't think you should curse around Hotaru," Michiru said, still watching the little girl.

"Why? She can't talk much yet," Haruka said not looking up from the newspaper.

"She'll be talking more soon and I'll be darned if her first real word is a curse word!"

Haruka rolled her eyes behind the paper and looked over at the one and half year old who was scribbling still on the paper, and part of the table. Maybe Michiru was right, she did curse a little too much, especially around Hotaru. Haruka smiled and placed the paper down, standing she walked over to the little girl.

"How would like to go with me to the racecar track today?" She asked.

Hotaru looked at her and smiled. Getting up she gave the picture to Haruka, who looked at the 'picture' and smiled.

"You sure you want to take her Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. I need to spend more 'fatherly' time with her," Haruka said and got Hotaru's purple jacket.

"You better watch her and make sure you don't curse around her."

"Yeah I know," Haruka said putting on her own jacket.

Michiru gave Hotaru a kiss on the cheek.

"Hotaru, behave for your Haruka-papa," Michiru said to the smiling little girl.

Turning to Haruka she whispered, "You better behave too," and gave her a kiss.

Haruka nodded and held Hotaru's hand as they walked to the car. She buckled the happy little girl in her carseat and sat down as she listened to Hotaru babble.

"Pa pu!," Hotaru shouted as the tall blonde drove off.

Haruka smiled at Hotaru's attemps to say papa. _'I hope her first real word is_ 'car' _or_ 'papa''. she thought with a smirk, starting the car. When they finally got there, Haruka smelled something foul coming from the backseat. Or more specifically Hotaru.

"Jeesh! What's going on with you back here?" Haruka asked climbing to the backseat.

She changed the little girl's diaper and got out of the car. Haruka quickly headed for the nearest garbage can with a still happy little girl holding her hand. Once she disposed of the smelly load in her hand, she walked into the building she was so accustom to. Inside she was greeted and asked if she would drive today.

"No. I just wanted to bring my daughter to see the races," Haruka said.

They 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' the little girl and then finally allowed Haruka to sit down in the bleachers with the rest of the crowd. Just before the races started, Haruka placed a bet.

The race began and the car Haruka had bet would win, was doing pretty good. But in its final lap a tire blew out and was forced to pull over. This didn't make Haruka very happy.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!!," she shouted.

Unforunately for her, Hotaru figured out how to say the word.

"Kasu!," she tried.

"Kusi!," she tried again.

"Kosi!," she tried once more, becoming furious.

"Kuso!," she finally said.

Hotaru liked the word she had just learned and started saying it over and over.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Hotaru said happily.

The blonde heard this as she began to walk away. She smiled at the fact that Hotaru had learned to say her first full word. Gulping, she realized what it was.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" The little girl said.

"No Hotaru! Don't say that!" Haruka said quickly.

"Kuso?"

"Don't say that. Please?"

Hotaru ignored her and kept happily saying 'kuso'. Haruka walked back to the car with a worried look on her face. She knew Michiru was going to kill her when she got home.

On the way home, Haruka pleaded with Hotaru, but the little girl was content saying the word. When they got home, Haruka walked slowly to the door. She had hoped Hotaru would have stopped by now, but no such luck.

"Um, Michiru? Setsuna?" Haruka asked looking slowly in the house.

"In here!" Setsuna yelled.

"Great!" Haruka mumbled, turning to Hotaru. "Now Hotaru don't say that word anymore."

"Kuso?"

"Yes. Don't say it again."

Hotaru looked for a second as if she understood, but she then ran past Haruka screaming 'Kuso!'

 _'I'm dead.'_ She thought silently to herself.

"Haruka! Get in here!" A very angry sounding Michiru shouted.

Haruka gulped and walked to the living room. Setsuna and Michiru looked at her with fire in their eyes.

"Where did she learn that word?" Setsuna asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Um well... this guy was shouting it at the race track..." She said slowly.

"Really?" Michiru asked not believing her.

The two women looked at the frighten looking Haruka. Finally, Michiru turned to Hotaru.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Pa pu, kuso!"

"Oh really? That's all I wanted to know."

Haruka gulped as her girlfriend looked back at her.

"Haruka, I suggest you get your pillow and blanket ready."

"Why?" Haruka asked, almost afraid to do so.

"Because you're going to spend the next month sleeping on the couch!" Michiru shouted and stomped off to the bedroom.

"And you're going to spend that same amount of time teaching Hotaru other words," Setsuna said, picking up the little girl and walking away.

"Kuso," Haruka sighed as she plopped herself on the couch.

  
**-End-**   


**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I remembered how easily my younger siblings learned curse words when they were younger (which my mom wasn't too thrilled about at the time). Short end note is short.


End file.
